The Forgotten Uchiha
by UchihaIkari
Summary: On that night of the Massacre there were three. Sasuke, Itachi and their forgotten brother who Itachi thought he had killed. This is his story.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Itachi had been born, and was two years old when his twin Ikari was born.

"He looks exactly like our Itachi" Mitoko, His mother had chirped so bright fully to Fugaku their father.

"Hn, They do but two years apart can't make them twins"

He had stated as if it wasn't so obvious. The years went by as Sasuke was born. Itachi was 5, Ikari turning 3 two days before hand. Itachi and Ikari seemed to act so sweet almost exactly alike. One day Ikari had activated his Sharingan. Running to his father crying heavily he sobbed his words

"Fa-father...my eyes..." He then opened his eyes looking at Fugaku, Fugaku in return opened his mouth wide running to the back room picking up an old dusty book and closed his eyes sighing "father…what's wrong??" He asked still sobbing.

Fugaku picked him up giving him five ANBU members as they took him away.

Years Later.

Some time later the Itachi look-a-like returned to Konoha seeing the dead Uchiha members as he disappeared to his friend kneeling down to her.

"Who did this…Reicheru?"

The girl had cuts around her stomach. She was short a year younger than Ikari, Pink Hair extending to her lower back. Blue tear filled eyes Gazed at his she smiled weakly reaching a hand out touching his soft face. He had a cold angered look as he held her ever so softly. She opened her mouth to talk but coughed up a small amount of blood, she slowly began to talk.

"Itachi-san…Did it all…Kill…me." She said coughing up more blood and leaned slowly to kiss him. He took her kiss and let a tear fall as he pulled out a Kunai stabbing it into her heart and muttered

"That cold hearted bastard…Will pay for this I promise."

He began running through the streets observing every person on the ground. _How could one man do all this_? He thought to himself as his newly formed Mangekyou Sharingan activated. He pulled out his ANBU katana as he burst into every house looking for his Brothers. Coming upon his own home he slowed hearing Sasuke scream. Itachi came walking out as the two confronted one another.

Shocked to see him Itachi spoke coldly "What is a failure like you doing here?" Without missing a beat Ikari replied mockingly. "Sweeping clean of power hungry fools like you." Nothing more being said Ikari rushed Itachi but he was to quick as Itachi Slashed his back from his right shoulder to his left hip. Ikari fell to the ground on his face unable to move only hearing Itachi mutter something as he disappeared.'

A Half Day Later

A girl looking near like Reicheru held her hand out pulling Ikari up of his back. It was a dream it had to be. He was nearly dead. _Am I on the passing to the other world?_ He thought to himself.

"Don't worry Ikari. I am the very moon god you prayed to every night. You have done well in your life never turning to evil thoughts, only to avenge your friends."

"What do you mean Moon God? Am I dead yet and what Is going on!" He screamed at the person."

Smiling she kissed his forehead gently "No Ikari I am giving you my position as moon god, Doing so your Bloodline Limit will be supreme. Your fully activated Mangekyou Sharingan will be Pale white with Black tomes. With that you will age to 18 and never age past that until you give your position to someone else you love dearly.

He looked at her puzzled and scratched his head hard taking everything he said in. "So you are Reich? And since I take this I'll be able to carry out the Uchiha Prophecy? Thank you Reicheru…I love you so much and I promise Itachi will pay.

The girl smiles hugging him tightly as she whispered into his ear "please don't turn out like him, Don't live in hate or detest. Train hard to become stronger because you want to be a better person. I love you and I'll _**ALWAYS**_ be in your thoughts."

As she finishes a huge light explodes as he opens his eyes an immense pain.

_So, I am a god now? And I have to train to be better I'll forget Itachi Completely. _

He began walking slowly sheathing his Katana and feeling his new scar. Only a half day and he had healed completely. It had amazed him how much more he felt in strength speed. He rushed out of Konoha Eager to train. Running so fast bodies of the Dead Uchiha were moved and blown into things as he passed. The streets were smoking as he left the gates blowing through the trees

_I'll miss you Konoha.__**me too Ikari, me too.**__ So you really are with me?__** Like I said I would.**_


	2. Arrival

Arrival(Chapter1 of my story)

Arrival

The breeze picked up gently as a man jumped through the trees silently heading towards the gates of a beautiful village. The village of Konohagakure , It had not changed since the Uchiha Massacre except for new buildings and the new Hokage face carved beautifully into the Hokage mountains.

_"Hn, Hasn't really changed much." _ Said the older Ikari as he swiftly jumped from tree to tree coming upon the gates stopping at a tree osbserving the gates

_**"Ikari they won't persecute you, Your chakra flow, as well as your voice is much different than that of Itachi's" **_Reicheru, Ikari's inner voice cooed to him ever so gently.

he jumped down adjusting his clothes. He was in Suna's ANBU outfit. He had come across Gaara who had a weak spot for him and gave him the Clothes not too long ago.

**Flashback**

"What do you mean you haven't been in society since that happened?" Asked a calm Gaara as he stared at the Grown Ikari.

"I mean I haven't stayed anywhere since then. I have run the wilderness training myself to brinks of death. I have no clothes except for what I have on with me now." Stated a cool Ikari as he returned the stare.

Gaara formed Hand signs quickly sighing deeply to himself. A poof of smoke appeared, as the smoke disappeared Gaara threw the ANBU outfit to Ikari smiling.

"Arigato Gara, But why?" As Ikari finished his question Gaara disappeared. Sighing so did Ikari, it was time for him to return to Konoha.

**End Flashback**

Ikari walked slowly forward as the gaurds of Konoha opened the gates graciously. They knew exactly who he was. Ikari had become somewhat of a legend in Konoha. All thanks to Sasuke Uchiha, His little adored brother of his. Sasuke Loved Ikari like Sakura had loved Sasuke. He entered the gates passing the ramen to hear a slightly annoyed person yelling

"HEY!! Ikaaaaariiiiii is that yooooou?" Ikari turned to see Naruto with Hinata trailing. Behind him was Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Rock Lee, and Kurenai. Behind them was Gai, Kakashi and his rival…Hyuuga Neji.

"Hn, Naruto it is me." Everyone really did know him. Of course Itachi wouldn't walk Konoha casually as he was it **HAD** to be obvious. As Naruto and the rest of the group caught up to him Neji sat in the back sighing.

"We heard so much about you…and theres a lot to tell you since you left!" Yelled an enthusiastic Naruto. He left as did Hinata and the rest of the group except Neji, Lee, Kakashi, and Ino. The rest of them waved gracefully and began to talk of how live would be with Ikari around.

He could hear the group caw at how strong his presence was. Smiling he gazed at the four in front of him. He smiled again and turned fully around facing the group

"Why did you four choose not to leave?" Asked Ikari in an confused tone. Neji turned and disappeared, as did Kakashi. Now just Lee and Ino stood there.

"Well, Ino I need to catch up to Gai for my youthful training!" With that said Lee sped off. Ikari looked at him pondering how he got so fast._ "Hn, fast, but I can still read his movements too easily" __** "Don't under estimate him so easily Ikari-kun" **_ Reicheru said softly like a small lake breeze.

"Did you hear me Ikari-kun?" Asked an annoyed Ino. "I asked if you wanted to go look around the city with me." He smiled nodding his head for a yes as she grabbed his hand like a little kid and began to run him around the new and improved Konoha. She stopped abruptly in an alley way and gave him a tight hug

"I missed you so much Ikari-kun. Only meeting once was not enough. I dreamt about you every night and never stopped talking about you..I lo…" She was cut off by Neji as he jumped down putting his hand on Ino.

"Ino could you do this another time. I have a specific immediate request for Ikari from Hyuuga Hanabi's Father." Neji stated calmly as Ino kissed Ikari's cheek and disappeared. Neji began to walk towards the Hyuuga estate. The tension couldbe felt so strongly in the air. Breaking the tension Ikari finally spoke.

"Neji-San did you miss me? Ikari said in a mocking voice to remind Neji, Ikari is still the same as he was long ago. "Baka, I did not miss you one bit. Ofcourse I did, who else can train me like you do?" Neji mocked back as the two reached the Hyuuga estate. The guards let them in slowly and Neji lead Ikari to the training room and Saw Hanabi sparring against her father.

"Sit down, we'll wait until they are done" Neji told Ikari in a whisper. Ikari complied and sat down exactly like Neji watching the two sparre._ "Her movements…So graceful and quick, she is able to react so fast at such a young age, she could be as goodif not better than Neji.__**" "Maybe but we are here for bigger reasons than to just watch."**_

"Good job Hanabi take a seat I will talk to you very soon" The Hyuuga walked over to Neji and Ikari and smiled.

"Thank you Neji you may leave" "Hai" Neji replied leaving the room quickly as the three in the room heard a door shut the Hyuuga began.

"Uchiha Ikari, I want you to spare with Hanabi. It would be a great honor if you did. Ikari looked shocked and stood up smiling. "Ofcourse sir the honor is mine, but don't you think this is a bit extreme? I am a lot bigger an..." He was cut off by Hanabi pulling him into the ring she didn't smile but made a simple bow. She activated her Byakugan and waiting for him to begin. He activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and smiled. His White Sharingan was brighter than hers though she had no pupil he did.

In a huge explosion he appeared behind her but she had already seen it blocking the kick Ikari sent and launched a punch of her own. Ikari smiled dodging barely. _She is fast, this is going to be fun._ Thought Ikari as he kneed Hanabi in the stomach. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke as Hanabi had her Kunai at Ikari's neck holding him down with the other hand she smiled. Ofcourse Ikari went soft he didn't want to kill her.

_**You are kind Ikari, Thank you for not going hard on her.**__ Don't mention it Reicheru._ "Bravo Hanabi and Ikari." Ikari Let his Sharingan fade as Hanabi did the same with her Byakugan. "Hanabi that was amazing,Ikari I have a proposition for you." Ikari tilted his head in confusement and Sat down looking up at the Hyuuga.

"I want you to be the Sensei of Hyuuga Hanabi!"


	3. Hanabi Hyuuga

Hanabi Hyuuga

"I want you to be Hanabi's Sensei!" The words rang into Ikari's ear, as his eyes grew wide. He caught a glance at Hanabi to see thather smile was wide, and bright. _ Why would he want me? __**Ikari, you are the strongest person in Konoha, Hiashi can see this, because of his Byakugan. **__ I see, thanks Reich. _

"Well Ikari Uchiha what do you say. Yes or No??" Asked the wise Hiashi, keeping a stare upon the deep thinking Ikari. It seemed an eternity before Ikari looked up at Hiashi, who in return smiled and crossed his arms.

"Well,Sir I do accept Hanabi, but why choose me." Ikari Stated more than asked. "Because Hanabi begged me to, she has heard so much about you as have I. The word in Konoha is that you are impressively strong." Ikari dropped his jaw in amazement.

_Did he just call me the strongest person in Konoha? So it is true that word gets out quick.__** Can't say I told you so Ikari-kun, But you should know by now. **_ Ikari bowed lowly showing huge respect for Hiashi. Hanabi walked over to Ikari and smiled even brighter as she sat down next to him.

"Ikari don't bow down. We are on equal levels." Hiashi stated so boldly and tapped Ikari's shoulder. Ikari stood up and looked Hiashi in the eyes smiling and bowed again.

"Maybe we aren't on the same level, but I still respect you deeply Sir." Ikari stated just as boldly as Hiashi had with his earlier statement. Hiashi smiled and bowed in return and Hanabi stood up like a perfect little girl and waited patiently.

"Ikari treat her well, you are now her guardian. I have arranged a House for you near Uzumaki Naruto." Ikari again dropped his jaw, he now had a "daughter", but with that he had a house and lived near _Naruto._ He shuddered thinking about living next to the ramen obsessed shinobi. _**Wow, this man is amazingly graceful. **__Yea and torturous, I don't want to live next to Naruto…__**Don't worry Ikari, I'm sure it will all be fine in the end.**_Reicheru assured him gently.

"Sir, are you sure of all this, I mean it's a bi…" Hiashi held his hand out shaking his head gently as he hugged Hanabi tightly and left the training room going to attend Hinata. Hanabi walked to the exit looking over her shoulder at him.

"Ikari-Sensei let's go see Tsunade, I know she's dying to meet you!" Hanabi said in her sweet child voice. Ikari walked over to her and she had led him out. He closed the door to the Hyuuga estate behind him as the guards now _bowed _to Ikari. Hanabi and he bowed in return and she continued to lead him towards the Hokage office. Hanabi knocked softly, as soft rustling noises could be heard.

_Is she sleeping! How could a Hokage do something like that_? **I do not know Ikari, Maybe she is very busy and was trying to catch some sleep, but don't judge her by actions just yet Ikari-kun.**

The door opened quickly nearly hitting Ikari square in the nose, as the annoyed Tsunade looked at Ikari and let a smile appear on her face as she let them in and slammed the door and returned to her desk and took a drink of her Sake

"Ikari, why the hell did you not come earlier. I've been waiting for 10 minutes!" The half drunken Tsunade exclaimed at Ikari and noticed Hanabi standing silently glaring at Tsunade viciously.

"And explain what's Hanabi with you here" Tsunade glared back at the Hyuuga and Hanabi looked at Ikari.

"Well first off you never told me to come, and Second of I am her godfather, Sensei, and new best friend. So I suggest you don't insult her." He smiled giving Tsunade wink as she winked back and drank more of her Sake.

"Ok, ok I just wanted to ask you something Ikari. Do you want to lead your own team as a Jounin. There was a moment of silence passing as Ikari stared at Tsunade waiting for her next offer. "Or would you rather be an ANBU captain again." The words rang in his head loudly as he sat down and closed his eyes. He opened them at looked at Tsunade teary –eyed

"Tsunade Sensei...I have Hanabi to look after and train I want to have both Positions but I know that is Impossible. I will lead a team of my own only if Hanabi can be on that mission, and if you allow me I will gladly take an ANBU Captain Position. That is solely up to you."

"Ikari, I will allow you to be both though you will only be called for ANBU for Emergency times, when our others are unable to accomplish the goal. Your team will consist of Hyuuga Hanabi,Konohamaru, Udon,and Moegi. They will meet you at your new house.."

He began to turn as Tsunade remembered something and stopped him abruptly. "Don't forget this, you will wear your ANBU Outfit at all times and this Katana, Got it Ikari?" He nodded quickly changing into the ANBU outfit and strapping the Katana to his back. Hanabi climbed on top of Ikari's shoulder and the two left happily.

As they left Tsunade's office, Hanabi smiled jumpingoff of Ikari's shoulder unsheathing his new katana and looked at it with awe

"Wow Ikari this is absolutely beautiful" Hanabi exclaimed. The Katana was Red and Black in a swirl design throughout the whole blade. The hilt was deep red and had the Konohagkure symbol engraved into it. He stared at it amazed himself. She gracefully handed it to him and he took a 360 spin swinging as flames erupted from the path of which he had swung.

"Wow Ikari-Sensei, when can I do that?" Hanabi praised Ikari, in return Ikari Patted her head gently. "One day soon Hanabi, I promise one day soon." They walked in silence towards Ikari's new home and saw three young children. Two were fighting over something and the third, a girl was watching just laughing away until Ikari reached. The young boy wearing a scarf spoke up.

"I am Konohamaru and I will one day be…" He was cut off by Ikari Bumping him in the head with his two fingers, just like Itachi had done to Sasuke. He motioned them to follow as they reached the shrine of hero's and sat down looking at his team.

"I am Uchiha Ikari, I am your new leader. Your names are?"


	4. Team 17

Team 17

"I am Uchiha Ikari, your names are…?" The smiling Ikari asked staring at Konohamaru, the scarf wearing Naruto-act-alike.

"I am Konohamaru, Grandsonf of Sarutobi-Sensei, and bound Hokage!" The scarf wearing gennin had screamed out. Hanabi put her hands over her ears as did Ikari. Ikari looked at him smiling sweetly,

_I wonder if I am coming off as the "sweet ever so loving type.__** Is that such a bad thing Ikari-Kun?**__ Sometimes yes, Sometimes No. Towards friends is always good, on a mission against an enemy it is never good.__** Hai Ikari-kun, now be nice and ask the others. **_

"Ok Konohamaru, good introduction. What about you two?" He pointed at the girl and the boy who had snot dripping out of his nose nearly touching the ground. They blushed semi pink and looked away and started playing with their fingers.

"Don't worry I already know both your names respectively. I just wanted to see how enthusiastic you were, apparently the scarf wearing dork is." He smiled pointing at Konohamaru, as Udon,and Moegi blushed even pinker and smiled.

"Together we form the most amazing Konoha Ninja Squad!" The three had yelled in Union. Ikari laughed so hard he fell of the rock and Hanabi looked at Ikari, as if he was an idiot. Ikari regained himself he stood up and smiled.

"This is my private pupil, adored half-daughter Hyuuga Hanabi." Hanabi bowed deeply and walked infront of Ikari taking place next to Udon sitting down gracefully waiting for Ikari's next words. Udon blushed red looking at Hanabi and nearly passed out. Ikari laughed again and tied three bells to his belt and sat on his rock again.

"To begin our team, you will try to get the bells from me. Teamwork is the most important part of being a Ninja. Whoever gets one eats lunch. "They all looked at him shocked and wide eyed. Their stomachs growled intensely, the team stood up in union and glared at Ikari.

"But there are only three bells and four of us!" A hungry Konohamaru exclaimed, the other three nodded in agreement, Udon shook his fist at him.

"Right, one of you won't eat. " I long moment of silence passed, the tension was so intense Udon nearly passed out. Finally Ikari smiled and yelled.

"BEGIN!"

Konohamaru charged at Ikari blindly. When Konohamaru reached Ikari, He flurried punchs at Ikari. Only to find Ikari was easily dodging them. Hanabi smiled taking this chance and tried grabbing a bell. Ikari simply disappeared behind Hanabi pushing her softly to the ground.

_Damn Ikari is too quick, Why didn't he do this when we were back at Fathers place?. _ Asked an annoyed Hanabi to herself softly. Udon had passed out by now and Moegi charged behind Konohamaru using teamwork aiming to get the bells for themselves. Hanabi activated her Byakugan working with the other two viciously aiming for the bells. Ikari kept dodging so easily. The team grew tired and fell down exhausted; aside from Hanabi she continued attacking and finally got a bell and smiled brightly. Ikari stopped and tied the other three to tree stumps and gave Hanabi the three lunches.

"I'm going away for awhile. If you give the three lunches you will be instantly expelled as will the others." With this said he disappears in a puff of smoke. He had got this idea from Kakashi long ago when Naruto, Sasuke, And Sakura were younger. The other three's stomach growled loudly. Hanabi began to feed them, seeing as they were tied up she had to hand feed them.

"Why are you doing this Hanabi?" asked Udon very confused. Though Ikari had said they would be expelled, Hanabi still fed them. She smiled still feeding them until the food was completely gone. Then suddenly Ikari appeared out of nowhere, and the sky darkened.

"I thought I said not to feed them Hanabi!" He looked very angry and glared as Udon and Moegi looked very scared and Konohamaru squired to get out and yelled.

"But Ikari sensei, you said that working as a team, watching out for your team is the most important way of a Ninja. Hanabi was only looking out for her teammates." Ikari did not change his expression as he looked at his team and stood up straight and finally smiled.

"Is that so? You were just looking out for them?" It seemed like hours passed as silence was brought upon team 17. The tension could be cut almost literally as the sky brightened and Ikari untied his team.

"You all pass the test. Learning that teamwork is most important in a team is the first step to becoming a great team. You all have impressed me today, and that is very hard to accomplish with me."

He smiled brightly handing the four Konoha headguards. Konohamaru, Udon, And Moegi tied the headguards to their head. Hanabi stared at it, tears forming in her eyes she sat down quickly hiding her eyes. Ikari knelt down to Hanabi's level and smiled.

"You three go home, brag about what happened whatever you want. We will get our first mission tomorrow. I want you to prepare for the mission. "Ikari had motioned for Konohamaru, and his group to go. Ikari lifted Hanabi's head and stared into her eyes deeply. Ikari sighed and pulled Hanabi into a tight hug.

"Ikari-sensei… I don't deserve thi…" Hanabi was cut off by Ikari by putting his finger against her mouth.Ikari smiled and tied the headguard to Hanabi's forehead gently, and nodded in approval.

"What do you mean you don't deserve it Hanabi? You are one of the most amazing 10 year old nins I know. We will begin our training session soon." Ikari smiled widely, as Hanabi nodded and stood up, and walked approximately 3 meters away from Ikari and activated her Byakugan. Tension was very intense as Ikari and Hanabi stared each other down. Ikari activated his Sharingan and Hanabi appeared behind him to be stopped by a silver haired Jounin accompanied by a pink hair Kounichi.

"Kakashi what are you doing here" Ikari noticed the girl behind Kakashi and looked at her wide eyed letting his sharingan fade. Hanabi did the same for her Byakugan and ran to Ikari's side.

"Well we were going to train until you disrupted Kakashi-san" Ikari mocked Kakashi.

"I wouldn't have come if it wasn't important. Sakura here wants Team 7, and Team 17 to do a mission together tomorrow." Ikari's mouth dropped.

_Haruno Sakura? The one girl I loved but Sasuke had stole her love?__** The very same Ikari-kun, Why don't you ask what mission they want you and team 17 to do.**_

_"_Did you hear me Ikari? I said I want you to help us on…."


	5. I Adore

I Adore

"Ikari, did you hear me? I asked if you wanted to help me and team 7 catch a runaway kitty" asked an annoyed Sakura as she thumped Ikari's forehead hard. Ikari shook his head breaking his inner conversation and looked at Sakura blushing slightly.

"Sorry Sakura-san, I have important business to do." Ikari's words were low and slurred, as if he was embarrassed to talk to the beautiful kunoichi. Sakura looked at him and laughed softly to herself. Sakura nodded at Ikari and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips and put a note into his vest pocket and turned around after whispering.

"Ikari-kun, I missed you so much… And I still have my love for you. Read the note and go to the place if you want to and we'll _catch up _on things my love" Sakura turned around and ran with Kakashi. Ikari blushed at least twenty different shades of pink, and red. Hanabi looked at Ikari, and rolled her eyes and hit him in the leg.

"Ikari-Sensei who was that pink haired girl, you were ohhhh so embarrassed to talk to?" Hanabi mocked at Ikari about blushing at the kunoichi. Ikari glared at Hanabi, and smiled sitting on a rather large boulder.

"Well, Hanabi her name is Haruno Sakura. She was my first, and only crush. My younger brother, Sasuke attracted her love from me. I always wondered why she still loved me, but always ran towards Sasuke instead of myself." Ikari's words were low as he began to remember when he began hating Sasuke.

**Flashback**

Sasuke and I were walking down the street. To my smiling face we saw the beautiful Kunoichi Haruno Sakura. She completely ignored me and tackled Sasuke to the ground rubbing her face against his. I felt my blood boil. I turned away and began walking towards the gates of Konoha when Itachi had stopped me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Dobe; she only loves Sasuke because of the age difference between you and Sakura." It was the first time I ever felt close to my older, more superior brother. Itachi turned around and headed towards the Uchiha estate. I was reluctant to follow him and began towards the Hyuuga estate to trin with Neji. I heared Sakura call out to me but I kept walking ignoring the Kunoichi.

**End Flashback **

"Ikari-sensei, I am so sorry about Sasuke-kun." Ikari looked up wide eyed, and smile.Ikari stood up and Motioned for his pupil to follow. Hanabi complied, and ran towards Ikari, jumping on his back and sitting on his shoulder. She was smiling widely humming a soft song to herself. Hanabi playfully poked Ikari's neck. Ikari seemed to be in such deep thought, the poke didn't even phase him.

_I wonder why Ikari is always depressed. He seems to have everything he wanted. Maybe I'll ask Ikari-kun when we get to wherever the cute Uchiha is taking me! _Hanabi thought to herself and didn't hear Ikari talking to her.

"Hanabi, we are here. Do you know what this place is?" Asked a calm Ikari as he poked Hanabi on the forehead. Ikari sat Hanabi down ontop of a beautiful rock carving. Hanabi began to look around and blushed.

"Ikari-sensei, we are ontop of the Hokage faces, aren't we?" The blushing Hyuuga asked moving one of her feet around, as if she was putting something out.Ikari smiled and sat down looking out towards Konoha. Many people could be seen scurrying around like Mice in a maze looking for the end, to claim their prize of cheese.

"Hanabi you are right. Do you know why I brought you here?" Asked Ikari still looking out towards Konoha. Hanabi looked at Ikari with a confused look. Hanabi sat on Ikaris lap looking out towards Konoha, now with an awe inspired look.

"No Ikari-sensei. Why did you bring us here?" Hanabi looked into Ikari's eyes as she asked the question, like a little girl asking for her first pony. Ikari smiled and patted Hanabi's head. In return Hanabi buried her face into Ikari's chest.

"This was the place I first met Sakura. We had our first kiss here. This is also the place where I won my first sparring match against my sensei. My sensei taught me everything. Sarutobi,the third Hokage was one of the few people who believed in me. He gave me the opportunity to leave for so long to train on my own." Hanabi buried her face deeper rubbing her face gently against Ikari's chest. Hanabi felt a deep love for her sensei; she prayed that this moment would never end.

"Sensei..I love you." Hanabi said in a soft voice and pressed harder against Ikari making the Ikari lay back. Ikari blushed slightly, and looked very confused. Ikari opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when an older man's voice rang out.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything here Ikari-sama." Shikarmaru said, as he sat nextto Ikari and Hanabi. Ikari looked up and smiled. Hanabi continued burying her face into Ikari. Shikamaru noticed this and sighed.

"What a drag, I count three people who have confessed love for you just today. I don't know how you do it Ikari-Sama." Shikamaru let out another sigh, and Ikari just shook his head. Shikamaru and Ikari had been friends for a very long time. Shikamaru was one of the people who had supported Ikari, when everyone believed Ikari to be Itachi.

"Shika, you don't come without reasoning. So tell me what's up." Ikari knew Shikamaru well enough that Ikari could tell whenever Shikamaru needed him. Shikamaru nodded at Ikari and handed him a letter.

"Direct orders from Asuma. Must be important, since he told me not to read it.What a drag." Shikamaru continued his rant as Ikari took the letter and opened it.

_Dear Ikari,_

_I know your probably wondering why I would be sending you a letter and not meeting you in person.I sent Shikamaru to deliver this message. I want you to come by my teams training area.Neji Suggested that you would be the best to help us, and Team Gai train. Soon all of the strongest nin will be tested to see if we are ready to attack the Akatsuki. Gaara has been taken by the akatsuki. Konoha nin need every ounce of training the can get. Ikari you are the villages only hope._

_Sincerely,_

_Asuma Sarutobi._

Ikari looked over the message repeatedly. Every time Ikari saw that Neji suggested him, Ikari's mouth dropped. Ikari put the message into his hand and burned it. Ikari got up and began to jump when a girl's voice rang out. Ikari turned around to see that it was…


	6. Rivalry

Rivalry

Ikari stood up and began to jump, as a female voice rang out. Ikari stopped himself and turned around to see Temari. Temari was accompanied by Gaara, and Kankuro. Temari smiled as did Kankuro. Gaara maintained his cool kinda cocky look but did manage a smile towards Ikari

"Ikari-kun! Gaara told us you were in town! I drug Kankuro and Gaara out with me to see you in action!"Temari seemed a bit over-enthusiastic. Gaara and Kankuro looked sacredly at Temari as she yelled out taking a pose. Ikari laughed and shook his head.

"Word gets out quick about me I take it. I'm heading over to Asuma's training place now. You're all welcome to join us." Shikamaru sighed and Jumped off the faces. Ikari followed with Hanabi and the Sand sibilings following shortly after Ikari.

_I don't know why everyone drops their mouths to me. I am nothing special.__**Ahh But you are Ikari-kun. Remember Sasuke knows exactly what happened to you. **__ Speaking of Sasuke where the hell is he? __**I feel as if something bad has happened to him Ikari-kun. **__I'll ask Neji when we get there._

The group arrived to Asuma's team to see that every team was there eyeballing Ikari. Ikari felt weirdly uncomfortable and sighed to himself as he walked towards the group. Everyone ran ahead of Ikari smiling and conversating. When Ikari had reached the group, everyone got silent.All eyes turned to Ikari.

"Ikari, you got the letter I see. All of us here need your help to make us stronger to take on the Akatsuki." Neji spoke up jumping down from a tree staring directly at Ikari viciously. The tension grew as they stared each other down. Everyone could feel the rivalry between two of the strongest people in Konoha.

"Stop it you two, If you want you may spar first to show everyone how it's done" Kakashi had spoken up acknowledging the two's amazing ability. A Jounin versus an ANBU captain. Uchiha against Hyuuga. Everyone knew this would be intense. Ikari and Neji nodded in agreement, and walked to the arena glaring at each other every now and then.

"I wonder how much Neji and Ikari have improved. We haven't seen Ikari ever fight since the Massacre!" Naruto had exclaimed in a loud enthusiastic voice as they reached the arena. Neji arrived first, Ikari shortly following Neji. The rest of the group arrived as Neji and Ikari prepared.

_Reich do you think we should go all out on Neji?__** He is very powerful Ikari-Kun, I would suggest not holding anything back on him. **__Got it Reich, Arigato._

Ikari activated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and stared deep into Neji's eyes. Neji in return activated his Byakugan and returned the gracious stare. The tension was so tense it became hard to breathe.

"I wonder who's gonna make the first move!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. Sakura winced staring at the field. Shikamaru was actually interested looking down on the field. The sand siblings looked on in awe, except Gaara who was looking down with no emotion. Kurenai and her team were on trees looking down. Hinata was playing with her fingers staring at Neji wondering how much better he had gotten. Sai had arrived with Ikari's ANBU squad as they all showed no emotion. Sai began drawing a picture of the field.

"Has it begun yet!" Yelled Tsunade as she ran up with Jiraiya. "Not yet, the tension is high though" Sai said using his fake smile. Jiraiya Smiled taking a seat near the gate as Tsunade stood by Sakura. The tension grew even heavier as finally; Ikari's team arrived smiling happily sitting on top of the gate.

"BEGIN!" Yelled a slightly annoyed Tsunade as Ikari and Neji complied. Leaving craters where they initially were, with lighting fast speed Ikari and Neji appeared each holding a kunai against each other. Ikari and Neji teleported within the arena to random areas in the arena. Each time clashing letting of a huge flash of light. Ikari appeared behind Neji launching a lighting fast kick sending Neji into the ground, to find it was but only a shadow clone. Neji appeared behind Ikari smashing him into the ground creating a huge crater. Ikari smiled as he knew it was over for Neji. Neji landed on the ground looking at the Shadow Cloned Ikari.

"Shadow Clone Explosion!" Ikari yelled out as the clone created a massive explosion. Neji had seen this coming and got away with massive damage done.Neji did a spinning kick hitting Ikari before Ikari was able to hit him. Neji smiled and began his move.

"Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms" Neji said calmly and begin hitting Ikari directly in his chakra circulatory system. Ikari was hit all one hundred twenty-eight times causing him to spit up blood and kneeled down. Neji smiled feeling as if the battle had one to only see Ikari standing up quickly. Ikari's black chakra formed as small lightning bolts occurred around his body. Ikari smiled opening the First Chakra gate and appeared directly in front of Neji now using one Hundred Percent power. Neji opened his eyes in shock and launched a Chakra enhanced punch. Ikari grabbed Neji's punch and threw Neji into the wall. The wall created a huge crater, as Neji hit the wall Ikari appeared next to Neji and smile. Neji recovered utilizing all of his Chakra preparing for one more attack.

"Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher!" Neji yelled sending a huge shock wave towards Ikari. Ikari smiled disappearing from the path of the shockwave. Ikari was slightly hit in the leg making him spin rapidly. Neji threw hundreds of Shuriken at Ikari blindly. Ikari simply smiled and disappeared. Neji began looking around for the Uchiha. Everyone in the crowd stared in Awe. Even Tsunade and Jiraiya had been impressed with both of the Shinobi.

"Lighting release Amaterasu!!" Ikari screamed. A huge explosion of chakra occurred as a black black of fire/lighting mixture occurred in Ikari's hand. Neji couldn't avoid it as Ikari appeared directly in front of him dispelling the justu smiling. Tsunade stood up clapping, everyone following shortly after smiling. Ikari leaned over to Neji and whispered.

"I know you never wanted to lose again, and I'm sorry you had to again. If you want I can train you along with Hanabi."


	7. Remembrence

Remembrance

It had been a day since Neji turned down Ikari's offer of training. The weather had been snowing ever since. Ikari stood atop the Hokage faces looking down upon the happy bustling village. Many people were out with their families playing in the snow. Asuma and Kurenai, Along with each respective team were having a training session in the snow near the Hokage faces field. Kakashi had team seven and seventeen near Asuma and Kurenai. Neji was with Hinata and the entire Hyuuga clan was having an intense snowball fight. Ikari sat down atop the first Hokage's face and sighed placing his face into his hands.

"No need to be sad Dobe." Shikamaru's voice sounded sympathetic. Shikamaru sat down next to Ikari and patted the Uchiha's shoulder softly. Ikari lifted his hand and looked at Shikamaru smiling brightly and sighed again looking over Konoha again.

"It's hard not to when you have no family or people to be with when it's this beautiful out. Why aren't you down there? Shikamaru sighed and looked over at Ikari wondering why Ikari had never tried to make more than four friends. Shikamaru handed Ikari and smiled at the Uchiha.

"I am down there with my team.I came up here to give you a letter. People like you, and I hope you know that Ikari." With that being said, Shikamaru disappeared. Ikari took one look at the letter and knew exactly how the letter was from. Ikari then place his face back into his face.

_Why would Sakura-chan give me a letter, and not come herself to give it to me? __**Maybe she is shy around you Ikari-kun. Remember Itachi-san always said Sakura loved you more than Sasuke. She was only attracted to Sasuke-san more because of the age. **__Sakura is not a shy person.She was never shy to admit her love for Sasuke, What makes me so much more different than him. __**Well for one, your way cuter than Sasuke. You are nicer, and softer than Sasuke. You don't want to exact revenge for your clan, Infact that's Sasuke's whole life dream is to kill Itachi-san.**__ Okay you made your point Reich. __**I must ask you, why you aren't down in Konoha enjoying the snow like you did when I was still alive. **__That's just it, you aren't alive. I don't enjoy the snow anymore. Plus I think everyone down there hates me. __**No one hates you Ikari-kun, you are adored even by Tsunade. Just go down there and enjoy the snow like we use to. **__So you want me to hold my own hand and hug the air?__** You are such a smartass.**_I know Reich, I know.

Ikari reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter. The letter was hot pink, Smelling of a nice catchy, but not to strong perfume. There were lipstick marks forming a kiss on the letter. Ikari opened it slowly and began reading it over slowly.

_Dear Ikari-kun,_

_You remember a long time ago..Seven years ago in two days. It was Valentine's Day, and everyone was playing in the snow. I left a rose on your bed and hoped you would know who it was from. I was so happy when you knew it was me, and walked up to me giving me what would be our first kiss together. All the other girls were so jealous and we knew it, but yet we didn't care. Neji would later that day become the rival you have today. I love you so much Ikari-_

_kun, and I want you to be mine forever._

_Love,_

_Your one and only Cherry Blossom. Haruno Sakura_

Ikari read the letter over and over. Ikari blushed redder and redder when the Uchiha read "I love you so much". Ikari stood up and knew what had to be done. Ikari jumped from the Hokage faces disappearing instantly and reappeared near the ground hitting softly on the snow. Ino batted her eyes at Ikari, Ikari walked slowly to Ino and put something in her hand and closed her hand softly. Ikari kissed Ino on the cheek softly and walked away to find Hanabi. Ino was red in the face as Team Asuma and Kurenai surround Ino to see what Ikari left. Ino opened her hand and nearly cried seeing the gift.

"Wow…" Ino said in complete shock. Ino had received a necklace made of red gold, a black ruby dangling off the end. It looked near priceless to Shikamaru. Everyone agreed that Ikari had found this a very long time ago. Ikari found Hanabi close by, Hanabi ran at Ikari as he knelt down.

"Ikari-kun I missed you so much!" Hanabi exclaimed glomping Ikari. Hanabi rubbed her cheek against Ikari's chest. Ikari simply smiled seeing that the Hyuuga's accepted Ikari as Hanabi's teacher. Neji was even smiling looking at Ikari friendly. Ikari placed something around Hanabi's neck and kissed her forehead and began towards Sakura's house. Hanabi played with the blood red stone hanging of the necklace and cried in happy tears.

"Wow.. Neji-san look at it!"Hanabi exclaimed showing the necklace to Neji. Neji's eyes widened as he saw the necklace. The chain was half Red, half white. It showed Hanabi's and Ikari's blood line limit. The stone was precious and was blood red, just as was half the chain. Hanabi silently vowed to always wear it forever.

"I love it Hanabi, but why is Ikari being so nice?" Asked Neji confused. Hanabi simply shrugged and showed the Hyuuga clan around Neji. All the Hyuugas smiled and complemented how it fit Hanabi so well. Ikari continued walking down the street towards Sakura's house. Ikari was smiling brightly walking slowly. He came upon Sakura's house slowly and saw a note on the door.

_Ikari-kun, I am sleeping. Come in and make yourself at home.I promise I'll be up soon after you get here._

_Love, Sakura xoxo_

_Hmm,Why would Sakura sleep knowing I was gonna come? __**Ikari-kun you are so dumb, she's preparing herself for you. **__She's WHAT! __**Don't get bent. You love her don't you?**__ Yes…I do. __**Go in Ikari, I promise it won't be as bad as you think it will.**_

Ikari slowly opened the door and peered into the small crack that was opened. Ikari saw Sakura 

on the couch sleeping like a child. Sakura's face was slightly red, moving softly under the blankets. Ikari walked up to Sakura and placed a hand on her cheek, and softly rubbed it. Ikari kneeled down and kissed Sakura on the forehead; Sakura opened her jade eyes and looked at Ikari smiling. Sakura blushed as her beautiful eyes glistened looking at the Uchiha. Sakura leaned up and held Ikari tightly and kissed his cheek.

I love you Ikari!

**6:22 AM **- **1 Comments** - **2 Kudos** - **Add Comment** - **Edit **- **Remove**

Monday, February 11, 2008

Rivalry

Rivalry

Ikari stood up and began to jump, as a female voice rang out. Ikari stopped himself and turned around to see Temari. Temari was accompanied by Gaara, and Kankuro. Temari smiled as did Kankuro. Gaara maintained his cool kinda cocky look but did manage a smile towards Ikari

"Ikari-kun! Gaara told us you were in town! I drug Kankuro and Gaara out with me to see you in action!"Temari seemed a bit over-enthusiastic. Gaara and Kankuro looked sacredly at Temari as she yelled out taking a pose. Ikari laughed and shook his head.

"Word gets out quick about me I take it. I'm heading over to Asuma's training place now. You're all welcome to join us." Shikamaru sighed and Jumped off the faces. Ikari followed with Hanabi and the Sand sibilings following shortly after Ikari.

_I don't know why everyone drops their mouths to me. I am nothing special.__**Ahh But you are Ikari-kun. Remember Sasuke knows exactly what happened to you. **__ Speaking of Sasuke where the hell is he? __**I feel as if something bad has happened to him Ikari-kun. **__I'll ask Neji when we get there._

The group arrived to Asuma's team to see that every team was there eyeballing Ikari. Ikari felt weirdly uncomfortable and sighed to himself as he walked towards the group. Everyone ran ahead of Ikari smiling and conversating. When Ikari had reached the group, everyone got silent.All eyes turned to Ikari.

"Ikari, you got the letter I see. All of us here need your help to make us stronger to take on the Akatsuki." Neji spoke up jumping down from a tree staring directly at Ikari viciously. The tension grew as they stared each other down. Everyone could feel the rivalry between two of the strongest people in Konoha.

"Stop it you two, If you want you may spar first to show everyone how it's done" Kakashi had spoken up acknowledging the two's amazing ability. A Jounin versus an ANBU captain. 

Uchiha against Hyuuga. Everyone knew this would be intense. Ikari and Neji nodded in agreement, and walked to the arena glaring at each other every now and then.

"I wonder how much Neji and Ikari have improved. We haven't seen Ikari ever fight since the Massacre!" Naruto had exclaimed in a loud enthusiastic voice as they reached the arena. Neji arrived first, Ikari shortly following Neji. The rest of the group arrived as Neji and Ikari prepared.

_Reich do you think we should go all out on Neji?__** He is very powerful Ikari-Kun, I would suggest not holding anything back on him. **__Got it Reich, Arigato._

Ikari activated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and stared deep into Neji's eyes. Neji in return activated his Byakugan and returned the gracious stare. The tension was so tense it became hard to breathe.

"I wonder who's gonna make the first move!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. Sakura winced staring at the field. Shikamaru was actually interested looking down on the field. The sand siblings looked on in awe, except Gaara who was looking down with no emotion. Kurenai and her team were on trees looking down. Hinata was playing with her fingers staring at Neji wondering how much better he had gotten. Sai had arrived with Ikari's ANBU squad as they all showed no emotion. Sai began drawing a picture of the field.

"Has it begun yet!" Yelled Tsunade as she ran up with Jiraiya. "Not yet, the tension is high though" Sai said using his fake smile. Jiraiya Smiled taking a seat near the gate as Tsunade stood by Sakura. The tension grew even heavier as finally; Ikari's team arrived smiling happily sitting on top of the gate.

"BEGIN!" Yelled a slightly annoyed Tsunade as Ikari and Neji complied. Leaving craters where they initially were, with lighting fast speed Ikari and Neji appeared each holding a kunai against each other. Ikari and Neji teleported within the arena to random areas in the arena. Each time clashing letting of a huge flash of light. Ikari appeared behind Neji launching a lighting fast kick sending Neji into the ground, to find it was but only a shadow clone. Neji appeared behind Ikari smashing him into the ground creating a huge crater. Ikari smiled as he knew it was over for Neji. Neji landed on the ground looking at the Shadow Cloned Ikari.

"Shadow Clone Explosion!" Ikari yelled out as the clone created a massive explosion. Neji had seen this coming and got away with massive damage done.Neji did a spinning kick hitting Ikari before Ikari was able to hit him. Neji smiled and began his move.

"Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms" Neji said calmly and begin hitting Ikari directly in his chakra circulatory system. Ikari was hit all one hundred twenty-eight times causing him to spit up blood and kneeled down. Neji smiled feeling as if the battle had one to only see Ikari standing up quickly. Ikari's black chakra formed as small lightning bolts occurred around his body. Ikari smiled opening the First Chakra gate and appeared directly in front of Neji now using one Hundred Percent power. Neji opened his eyes in shock and 

launched a Chakra enhanced punch. Ikari grabbed Neji's punch and threw Neji into the wall. The wall created a huge crater, as Neji hit the wall Ikari appeared next to Neji and smile. Neji recovered utilizing all of his Chakra preparing for one more attack.

"Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher!" Neji yelled sending a huge shock wave towards Ikari. Ikari smiled disappearing from the path of the shockwave. Ikari was slightly hit in the leg making him spin rapidly. Neji threw hundreds of Shuriken at Ikari blindly. Ikari simply smiled and disappeared. Neji began looking around for the Uchiha. Everyone in the crowd stared in Awe. Even Tsunade and Jiraiya had been impressed with both of the Shinobi.

"Lighting release Amaterasu!!" Ikari screamed. A huge explosion of chakra occurred as a black black of fire/lighting mixture occurred in Ikari's hand. Neji couldn't avoid it as Ikari appeared directly in front of him dispelling the justu smiling. Tsunade stood up clapping, everyone following shortly after smiling. Ikari leaned over to Neji and whispered.

"I know you never wanted to lose again, and I'm sorry you had to again. If you want I can train you along with Hanabi."


	8. Possibilities

Possibilities

"I love you Ikari!!" Sakura screamed out so randomly and tackled the Uchiha from under the covers. Sakura looked slightly sweaty and extremely cute. Ikari blushed deep red and held Sakura tightly. Sakura pulled away slightly and stared deep into the Uchiha's eyes smiling so bright. Ikari looked away from her eyes calming down a bit.

"Sakura whats gotten into you? I thought you loved Sasuke-kun." Sakura shook her head and pushed Ikari to his back rubbing against the Uchiha tightly. Ikari blushed again holding Sakura gently.

"No one told you about your brother Ikari-kun, Sasuke-kun…Left Konoha to Orochimaru. We did everything we could to stop him. Sasuke beat Naruto and went to Orochimaru." Sakura's words hit Ikari on a massive level. Ikari formed tears in his Black eyes and embraced Sakura tightly, now crying on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura held Ikari tightly slowly rubbing the Uchiha's back. Ikari pushed away from Sakura and stood up quickly looking angry now.

"How long ago was this Sakura-chan" Ikari looked at the slightly sobbing Sakura. Sakura jumped up hugging Ikari tightly.

"It was about 2 ½ years ago my beloved Uchiha" Sakura rubbed her face against Ikari's happily. Ikari held Sakura so tightly and lifted the pink haired girl's head to a kiss. Sakura pulled into the kiss tightly and pulled away blushing at the sweet Ikari in front of her. Sakura layed back onto the couch and closed her eyes smiling so brightly. Ikari turned leaving a small box on the night stand and exited Sakura's house quietly. Sakura opened the box slowly and cried when she saw what the Uchiha had left her. It was a beautiful completely bright pink ring, with an even brighter pink stone set as a heart in the middle of the ring. Sakura put it on immediately, it was a perfect fit, as Sakura cried even more falling on the couch happily day dreaming about her Uchiha.

I hope she likes that ring, and finds that note I left for her in the box. I'm jealous of her Ikari-kun! Jealous? You are my inner conscious and half my power source Reich. But you don't give me any gifts!! I would if I could and you know that. Oh really? Proove it then. Fine, I love you Reicheru. Happy now. I sure am Ikari-kun.

Ikari walked through the streets heading for Tsunade's office. A new mission had arrived for the ANBU squad Ikari had to lead. Everyone waved at the Uchiha as Ikari walked by. Ikari smiled and waved. Ikari was finally getting recognition again. Ikari came upon the Hokage office and knocked slowly on Tsunade-Sama's door

"COME IN!!" Yelled the annoyed Tsunade. Ikari slowly opened the door and found that Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Sai were already there in the office. All of the other Nin nodded at Ikari and returned to the conversation at hand. Ikari took a seat by the door and waited patiently.

"We need our best to do this mission Kakashi!" yelled Tsunade at Kakashi. "But we don't need All of our best going Hokage-sama." Announced Sai back at Tsunade. Tsunade got red in the face and admitted defeat. Sai turned around and glared at Ikari and then Smiled.

"Is this the small dick you were telling me about Tsunade?" Ikari appeared right in front of Sai holding a Kunai to Sai's neck. Sai just stared emotionless. The tension grew in the room, until Tsunade punched Sai in the back of the Head.

"That small dick just happens to be your Squad leader Sai!" Sai's eyes widened as Ikari smirked putting the Kunai away slowly. Kakashi and Jiraiya laughed at Sai, seeing the Shinobi's face get beat red. Sai bowed and walked out of the room quickly. Kakashi sat down as did Jiraiya. Tsunade looked at Ikari smiling.

"You know Ikari, you are in fact Konoha's strongest Shinobi. We have received word that the Akatsuki has taken Gaara from the Sand Village. You and Kakashi will lead team 7. Gai will lead his team along with you to retrieve the Kazekage. Understand?

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" Kakashi and Ikari disappeared into their homes respectively grabbing what each had Needed. Kakashi gathered both teams as Ikari waited patiently at the gates of Konoha. The team appeared into sight and was running towards the gates.

"WOW!! We get Ikari-sama!" Yelled a surprised Naruto running ahead of the group nearly tackling Ikari. Sakura and Neji scowled Naruto over the clumsiness he had just displayed towards a near S-Rank Shinobi. When the team had gathered Ikari nodded at Gai and Kakashi as Kakashi spoke up.

"This is a highly ranked mission; we must retrieve Gaara from Akatsuki hands. Team work is a must, now let's move out. The Nin's nodded and followed the three leaders quickly. The squad reached a fork and decided to split up. Team Gai going right, and Team Kakashi going left. Sometime after Team came across an Akatsuki member looking oddly like a fish.

"Gai, don't you remember me?"asked the fish looking man. Gai looked at the S-rank Missing Nin and shook his head. "Infact I don't." The fish man's face turned red as Neji, Ten-ten, And Rock Lee were trapped in a water cell technique.

"Damn it!" Neji Yelled out. The three Nin began to pound on the water walls trying to release themselves from it. Gai turned and saw the fish man turned the desert area into a water area with another water Justu. Gai jumped to a rock to avoid the crushing water and looked at the fish man.  
Kakashi and Ikari's Team.

The team ran forward coming out of the forest to be confronted by...


	9. Beginings

Beginnings

The team ran forward in such haste exiting the forest to find a man in a black kimono with red clouds on it. The mysterious man turned to face the group with a harsh serious face. The man had eyes of the Uchiha, A perfected Sharingan. Naruto was the first to break the silence looking angry.

"Uchiha…Itachi…" Ikari's face seem to snap as he looked towards the man now known as Itachi. Itachi gave a little smirk. Ikari's eyes swelled changing to his Pale white Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Ikari took a few steps forward as Kakashi held his hands out softly speaking.

"That is Ikari's brother. If he calls for our help, is only when we will jump in." Team 7 nodded in Unison. Ikari stopped a few feet from Itachi staring angrily into his eyes, the tension building slowly. Naruto ran forward throwing a punch only to be stopped by Kakashi as Itachi launched a gigantic fireball from his mouth. Ikari stared at the fire ball disappearing before it hit him and slowly thought.

_That isn't a normal Uchiha , That isn't Itachi. __**You are right Ikari-kun, Something is wrong here. **__Let's end this quickly._

Ikari landed smiling softly as he stared at the Uchiha fake as his eyes surged. The Uchiha fake exploded in black flames and fell over burning. Ikari slowly sealed the flames and looked down upon the man. The others came and stared in disbelief.

"A Sand Jounin, How did you know that Ikari?" Kakashi spoke silently. "His Great Fireball technique was off severely. Ontop of that he didn't speak as if he knew me. As for a third he would have used his Sharingan instantly." Ikari concluded motioning for his team to follow. Team 7 complied walking towards the hideout of the Akatsuki

**Team Gai**

Kisame launched forward Attacking Gai with his Samehada sword only to be deflected by Gai's Nun chucks. The battle rage as Neji began thinking. Timing it perfectly her broke the three cells destroying the water clones. The three silently watched Gai as he opened Six gates of the Chakra and Jumped in the air where Kisame was now located.

"Morning Peacock!" Gai yelled launching a furious flurry of kicks as flame came off resembling a peacock's tail. Kisame flew to the ground as the water slowly dissolved the team looked over the man who know looked like a Sand Jounin. Gai motioned for his team to follow, and they all complied running forward faster than ever now.

**Team Seven**

Ikari and Team 7 ran forward intensely until the finally came upon the Akatsuki hideout. They stopped and were joined by Team Gai. Everyone looked to Ikari who was deep in though.

_**Ikari-Kun! **__I'm not ready to lead my team to death; Itachi can still most likely beat me. __**He is not there! Trust me Please…**__ You've never led me wrong. I'll have to trust you. _"Ok There is only two Akatsuki 

members residing there, with a third dying force." Ikari spoke easily as every nodded and Naruto clenched his fists together tightly. Ikari stood up and faced the hideout noticing the traps around it. Ikari closed his eyes and opened them as he used Amatersu and blew the entire hideout's wall's in. The team rushed in as Ikari stood back

"What the hell!" Deidara yelled, "Run Deidara this is my battle" Sasori said easily as Sakura jumped down followed by the rest of the team. Deidara disappeared on his clay bird as Sasori began attacking with all of his puppets. Sakura fought with all her might until she was finally struck unconscious. Lee, Gai, And Ten-ten chased after Deidara while Neji stayed with the other team. Neji launched forward enganging Sasori in Hand to Hand combat. Naruto was struck with another puppet as Neji looked back

"Naruto!" Neji's voice rang out loudly. Neji tried running to Naruto's side. Sasori launched another puppet attacked as the razor sharp tail plunged through Neji's heart. Neji coughed some blood and fell over. Ikari's eyes grew wide as a mental snap came.

"Neji...How dare YOU!!" Ikari activated his pale white Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and his true inner power. Black chakra formed around his body as lightning exploded off the chakra. Ikari appeared with lightning speed next Sasori throwing the hardest punched he could. As the punched connected so fiercely in Sasori's ribs breaking them on impact sending him into the wall creating a crater on the wall. In another blink of an eye Ikari appeared in front of Sasori throwing punches as fast as he could slamming Sasori deeper into the wall breaking every bone in the Shinobi's body. Sasori fell dead and bloody to the ground as Ikari's power faded but his Sharingan remained. He stood over Neji's body as Neji reached his hand out.

"Ikari…You were a great motivation for me, I trained so hard to keep up with you." Neji coughed more blood and continued talking slowly. "I'm..Sorry it had to end like this..Before I could prove my worth to you." Ikari's eyes welled up slowly as tears fell slowly as he spoke easily. "Neji…You were always as good as me, Smarter and able to see my moves …You are like a brother to me…" As Ikari finished Neji put something in Ikari's hand and passed in his life. Ikari stood with Neji in his arms as Chiyo the elder of Suna came to Gaara.

"I'll bring him back to life for my own life. It's all I can do for sealing the beast inside of him" Slowly Chiyo's hands glowed as she transferred her life force to Gaara. Chiyo fell to the ground finishing. Gaara began to breathe slowly as Gai, Ten-ten, and Rock lee came back to the hideout and saw Neji. They all ran towards Ikari. Ten-ten put her head on Neji's chest slowly crying as Gai's eyes welled up. Rock Lee hung his head letting tears fall off. Sakura and Naruto came to the sense and saw Neji and begin tearing up as well. Ikari slowly broke the crying.

"Let's return to Konoha, I'll take care of the business that happened today." The group embarked on the long journey home. Ikari was leading as everyone followed a small distance. Everyone tried cheering up though Ikari was deep in his own thoughts blocking Even Reicheru out of it.

_Again I let another die; I am a foolish weak Uchiha. How could I do this again Dam it.Tsunade is going to exile me and all of this is going to happen again. Being alone for the rest of my life..Not again.._

The group reached Konoha's gate as the guard looked at the dead Neji in Ikari's arms they lowered their heads as Ikari led his team into Konoha. The slowly begin their march towards the Hokage's Office with one thing in mind. Death.


End file.
